


Не расстраивай меня больше

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Water for Elephants - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: «Я никогда больше тебя не ударю. Я никогда больше не сделаю тебе больно. Только не расстраивай меня больше».
Relationships: August Rosenbluth/Jacob Jankowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Не расстраивай меня больше

**Author's Note:**

> Jписываемые в тексте отношения ненормальны и нездоровы. Пожалуйста, если вы ведете себя как Август — запишитесь к психологу. Если вы оказались в ситуации Якоба — запишитесь к психологу и расскажите кому-нибудь, что с вами происходит. Если вы оказались в ситуации Якоба и вы несовершеннолетний — обратитесь в полицию

Ты жалеешь страдающих животных. Это хорошо,

но это говорит мне только о том,

что ты не видел страдающих людей

(с) «Воды слонам»

— Марлена?

В вагоне Августа и Марлены поселился мягкий полумрак. Солнце, пробиваясь сквозь неплотные шторы, ложилось на полу квадратиками света. Узор штор, переплетаясь с узором пола, казался еще одной декорацией.

— Марлена?

— Якоб.

Август вышел из полумрака в квадратик света — с неизменной улыбкой, мерцающей в уголках глаз, и стаканом виски. Он не удивился Якобу, но что-то жестокое, страшное, промелькнуло в углах его губ, прежде чем они растянулись в улыбке.

— Марлена ушла с девочками в город, прикупить шляпки, чулочки, всю эту женскую лабуду. Она что, просила, чтобы ты зашел?

Он очень натурально удивлялся, Август, и взгляд у него был мягкий, понимающий, ласковый. Он был превосходным актером, и он играл лучше, чем все в бродячем цирке на колесах. На самом деле, это он был звездой «Benzini Brothers», а не Марлена. Марлена была звездой только на сцене, Август же был звездой всегда. Очень недоброй звездой.

Якоб боялся его как огня.

— Хочешь выпить? — спросил Август с искренней заботой.

Его голос обволакивал, заставлял расслабиться против воли, довериться. В темных глазах плясали искорки от солнца, только придавая его словам искренности. Август подошел ближе, сунул Якобу в руки свой стакан — в нос ударил острый запах алкоголя.

— Пей-пей, не бойся. Во времена сухого закона всем хочется выпить, — доверительно поделился Август. — То, что недоступно, всегда привлекает сильнее всего.

Якоб подавился глотком, закашлялся — виски обожгло горло. Август похлопал его по спине, обошел, чтобы закрыть двери вагона. Его доброжелательный голос раздался откуда-то сзади:

— Поставь пустой стакан на полочку, пожалуйста.

Якоб допил алкоголь, послушно поставил стакан на полочку и повернулся было к Августу.

Удар трости пришелся в плечо. Боль вспыхнула темнотой перед глазами, огнем пронеслась по руке, и рука тут же онемела. Якоб отступил, попытался закрыться, и второй удар врезался в бедро, лишая равновесия. Край стола, за который Якоб уцепился, падая, врезался под ребра, выбив воздух из легких.

— Уже пытался затащить мою жену в койку или только мечтаешь? — спросил Август, и ни капли былой доброжелательности больше не было в его голосе.

Якоб почувствовал прикосновение к пояснице, потом рывок — Август схватил его за ремень штанов. Поясницей Якоб чувствовал ледяные костяшки его пальцев.

— Все так же ходишь за ней хвостом? — голос Августа звучал хрипло, страшно.

Он дернул ремень еще раз, подтолкнул вперед, вынуждая Якоба улечься грудью на столешницу. Край стола грубо врезался в живот, заставив захлебнуться вдохом.

— Нет... я... — слова путались, в плече и бедре, там, куда пришлись удары трости, пульсировала теперь настойчивая, густая боль, отвлекая и мешая думать. — Я просто...

— В такую женщину, как она, легко влюбиться, — доверительно проговорил Август. — Один взгляд — и ты обездвижен, одна улыбка — и ты обезглавлен. Ты влюблен в нее?

— Нет.

Трость врезалась в столешницу со звуком распарывающего воздух хлыста — по лаковому покрытию расползлась сеть трещин. Якоб дернулся и сжался, прекрасно зная, что это не защитит его от боли, если Август захочет ее причинить.

— Не ври мне, — попросил Август неожиданно мягко.

Его ладонь неторопливо прошлась вдоль позвоночника, от поясницы до шеи, пальцы зарылись в волосы. Якоб ждал, что Август ударит его лицом о столешницу, но тот только погладил затылок и убрал руку. Щелкнули отцепленные подтяжки, Якоб вздрогнул, почувствовав, как слабо штаны держатся на поясе. Горячая ладонь Августа вжалась между лопаток, вдавливая в стол.

— Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю неискренность, — укоризненно сказал Август. — Зачем ты со мной так?

Трость гулко ударилась об пол, шумно откатилась в сторону, должно быть, Август выпустил ее из пальцев.

— В Марлену легко влюбиться, Якоб, — доверительно проговорил Август. — В этом нет ничего зазорного. Но она моя жена. Я люблю ее. И мне больно, когда я вижу, как ты на нее смотришь. Она же святая, она не заслуживает этих оскверняющих взглядов. Ты понимаешь меня?

Якоб почувствовал, как Август расстегивает на нем штаны, и его затрясло против воли, сильно и вдруг. Задрожали колени, и в горле поселился ком, мешая говорить.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Август, — пробормотал Якоб, давясь словами. — Я понял тебя. Я не буду больше. Не взгляну на Марлену больше. Пожалуйста, не надо...

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — напомнил Август миролюбиво. — И ты уже обещал.

Август прижался к Якобу сзади, горячий и твердый, бессловесным предупреждением о том, что будет дальше. Его пальцы споро расправлялись с пуговицами на штанах.

Август был ниже Якоба ростом и слабее физически, но в нем было то, чего не было у Якоба, то, чему невозможно было противостоять. Безжалостная власть и пугающая жестокость; Якоб ничего не мог сделать, когда Август становился таким.

Штаны упали к лодыжкам, глухо звякнуло стекло, и запахло розовым маслом. Якоб всхлипнул — он хорошо знал, что означает этот запах.

— Не вздумай кричать, — предупредил Август. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось как в прошлый раз?

Якоб не хотел. Он шмыгнул носом и прикусил рукав рубашки — вовремя. Холодное масло потекло между ягодиц, следом вжалось горячее и твердое. Якоб знал, что будет дальше: разрывающая боль и приумножающие ее движения, и выматывающее унижение беспомощности.

Так и случилось. Боль кромсала внутренности, вкручивалась жгучей спиралью, распирала изнутри давящим, безжалостным ощущением заполненности. Якоб прикусил рукав крепче и растерянно почувствовал, как намокли ресницы. Дрожащие ноги подкашивались, колени ходили ходуном, а ладонь Августа, давящая между лопаток, была горячей и тяжелой, как гранитная плита, не давала пошевелиться. К обнаженным ягодицам прижимались горячие бедра Августа, отстранялись, прижимались снова, и следом врывалась боль, снова, снова, снова и снова. До темноты перед глазами, до слез, до желания скулить и умолять. Якоб не умолял: Август этого не любил, и поэтому умолять было опасно.

Потом все вдруг закончилось.

Август замер, прижавшись теснее, Якоб чувствовал его дрожь, слышал громкое, жаркое дыхание и старался не двигаться, чтобы Август не решил, что наказания было недостаточно.

Внутри стало горячо, а потом распирающее изнутри давление исчезло, и по ногам потекла липкая влага. Якоб глубоко вдохнул и украдкой вытер мокрые глаза рукавом рубахи. Август шуршал тканью за его спиной, должно быть, одевался, но не было сил повернуть голову и посмотреть.

Якоб не знал, сколько прошло времени. Почувствовал, как Август натягивает на него штаны, попытался помочь, но слишком дрожали руки.

— Вот видишь, что бывает, когда ты не выполняешь мои просьбы, — мягко укорил его Август. — Вставай, повернись ко мне. Все хорошо?

Он потянул Якоба за локоть — ласково, помог подняться со стола. Якоб разогнулся, медленно нацепил подтяжки, руки все еще дрожали, и левая, куда пришелся удар трости, плохо слушалась.

— Я же просил не доводить до этого, — сказал Август хмуро. — Ты же знаешь, я бываю несдержан, когда расстроен. А ты очень, очень сильно меня расстроил.

Яков закивал неловко, отступил назад, и разбитая тростью нога вдруг перестала держать. Пол ударил по коленям, боль, скопившаяся в груди, взвилась вверх и Якоб зажмурился, потому что ресницы вдруг стали мокрыми и горло стиснуло застрявшим вдохом.

— Ну что ты, мальчик мой? — раздался где-то над головой удивленный голос Августа.

Потом Якоб почувствовал его руки, обнимающие за плечи, ласковое прикосновение губ к виску. Август оказался вдруг рядом, бережный, теплый и искренний. Настоящий. Такой, каким Якоб хотел видеть его всегда.

— Ну что ты, — бормотал Август тихо и растерянно. — Мне так жаль. Так жаль, Якоб. Где болит?

Ладонь прошлась по ушибленному плечу — осторожное, уверенное, согревающее прикосновение. Якоб всхлипнул, безнадежно пытаясь успокоиться, а потом уткнулся лицом Августу в грудь и разрыдался.

Август обнимал его, гладил, целовал в макушку и виски, и извинялся негромко и доверительно. От него пахло кофе и одеколоном, и сам он был теплый, сильный, уверенный и заботливый. Якоб тонул в его неподдельной нежности и бережности, на которые ему нечем было ответить. Голос Августа обволакивал мягким покрывалом, успокаивал, этому голосу хотелось довериться, невозможно было не довериться.

— Я никогда больше тебя не ударю, — прошептал Август. — Я никогда больше не сделаю тебе больно. Якоб, ты веришь мне?

Якоб верил. Он всегда верил.

— Просто не расстраивай меня больше, — попросил Август. — Обещаешь?

— Не буду, — пообещал Якоб.

Ему действительно не стоило заглядываться на Марлену, а приходить к ней — тем более. Марлена — жена Августа, это нормально, что он ревнует. И неправильно, что Якоб дает ему повод. Он, Якоб, не должен влюбляться в замужнюю женщину. И не должен подводить человека, который сделал его частью «Benzini Brothers».

Август подарил Якобу новую жизнь, а Якоб...

Ладони Августа сжались на плечах, он мягко отстранил Якоба от себя, посмотрел в лицо. Якоб торопливо вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Ему было стыдно за себя и за то, что он не смог оправдать доверия Августа. Снова.

— Мы же не расскажем ничего Марлене? — спросил Август, но это никогда не было вопросом.

Якоб отрицательно помотал головой.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Август.

Он поцеловал Якоба в лоб, как ребенка, и помог встать на ноги.

— Наверное, не стоит говорить Марлене, что я заходил... — робко пробормотал Якоб.

— Конечно, — согласился Август. — Ты мне нравишься, Якоб. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты обязательно встретишь женщину, которая сделает тебя счастливым.

Якоб верил. Август был хорошим — лучшим из всех, кого Якобу довелось встречать в жизни. Август создал «Benzini Brothers» и делал все возможное, чтобы цирк продолжал существовать в эти непростые времена. Август заботился обо всем цирке, о каждом человеке и каждом животном, и все, что просил взамен, — не расстраивать его.

Возвращаясь к работе, Якоб думал, что все, случившееся сегодня, — только его вина.


End file.
